Skull's Marines
thumb|300px|right|This is a collection of many screenshots of our journeys A Little Bit of This and That. Skulls Marines is one of the oldest still active guilds in the Caribbean. Founded on Jul y 9th, 2009, Capt. Skull X is still the GM of this guild. Skull's Marines has gone through many ups and downs, and is curently working on rebuilding the once strong Skull's Marines and always be a strong one..If ya need help of the carribean dont hesitate to approach any Skull's Marines members and they will help you. Background Knowledge ﻿Skull's Marines was founded on July 9th, 2009, by the great leader, Capt. Skull X. He was once the son of a great royal Navy General. When he got kidnapped by Jolly Roger, and was freed by Jack Sparrow, he decided to create a pirate army to destroy Jolly Roger and his undead army. He also plans on ridding the Caribbean of the Royal Navy, and EITC. Want to Join Skull's Marines? Do you want to join Skull's Marines? If yes, then follow these simple steps, first log on with the pirate you want to join the guild with, on POTCO. #Open up the guild page, and go to guild options #Leave your current guild, if you haven't allready #Go to "Redeem Invitation" #Type in "HTRM8399" #Say hi and enjoy the guild :) Current News Skull's Marines, Firing Squad 1/28/11-'' Direct orders from Capt. Skull X himself! A new elite firing squad is to be put together. The following will be the requirments to be able to join: #Can use a Bayonet #Notoriety level 14 or above (Unless you have unlimited acess) #Shooting level 7 or above #Preffered: Unlimited Acess #Can follow orders very well If you think you have what it takes then talk to Capt. Skull X about joinning the squad! # Raven's Cove Battle 1/24/11- Today Skull's Marines epicly battled on Raven's Cove. Withen the deep crevesces of El Patron's Mine, the marines sucessfuly battled and took on hundreds of ghosts, and discovered maybe 25 Loot Skull Chests. Doug was hitting the jack pot, finding 3 FAMED WEAPONS!!!! Davy Firehound also found a LEGENDARY WEAPON!!!! Congrats guys! Good work guys. In the mines was Kitty, Doug, Capt. Skull X, and Davy Firehound. Along with several other non-marines, like Skull Krusher, and Amelia. Order of the White Lilly ''1/18/11 ''- The Skull's Marines have joinned the Order of the White Lilly. Capt. Skull X has been made the leader, and is looking for more guilds to join. The Order of the White Lilly, is an alliance to try and help keep peace in the caribbean between guilds. Upcoming Battles ''1/17/11 ''- Marines, spread the word that there will be some hard fighting to be fought in the near future, you should all be trainning your hardest, and work your best to level up. We need to work on getting stronger before being able to do some missions we have in mind. Good luck men, and train hard. Remember, Mess with the best, die like the rest. stay strong so we can maintain our title. Skull's Marines Alliances 'Guild Alliances: *[[Red's Army|'''Red's Army]] *'Nights Covenant' *'Blunderbuss's Bro' 'Government Alliances:' *[[Order of the White Lilly|'Order of the White Lilly']] *The Nexus If you would like to have a guild alliance then let Capt. Skull X, or John stormpaine know 'Skull's Marines Hierarchy' Guildmaster- 'Capt. Skull X (lvl. 46) '''Second in Command- '''John Stormpaine (lvl. 41) '''Third in Command- '''Sam Sailgrin (lvl. 50)(MIA) 'List of Skulls Marines Members : Cap.Skull X:Guild Master, Lvl. 46 John Stormpaine:Co GM, Lvl. 44 (undeafted PvP-ist)(Hall Of Famer) Sam Sailgrin:3rd in command, Lvl. 50 (MI''A) ''Qu''een Salt:High Officer, Lvl. 43 Dragon Slash:Officer, Lvl. 42 Johny Ironskull: Veteran, Lvl. 50 Jeffrey Bluekid: Veteran, Lvl. 45 Doug: Veteran, Lvl. 37 Johnny Shipsinker: Member, Lvl. 22 Christopher Daggerbeard: Officer, Lvl. 31 Rockhopper: Officer, Lvl. 45 (Hall Of Famer) Nate Swordsilver: - Missing Information - Kitty: Member, Lvl. 23 Roger The Rediculous: Veteran, Lv. 43 Olivia Bladesteeler: Veteran, Lvl. 23 Dog O'Malley: Member, Lvl. 13 Lenny One-Eyed: Veteran, Lvl. 39 Benjamin Truehazard: Veteran, Lvl. 35 Basil Cannoneagle: Veteran, Lvl. 50 Shadow: Veteran, Lvl. 33 Angel Stormfury: Veteran, Lvl. 43 Griffin Steel: Member, Lvl. 33 Benjamin Goldmorgan: Officer, Lvl. 33 Billy Goldfish: Officer, Lvl. 47 William O'Silver: Officer, Lvl. 50 (Hall of Famer)(MIA) Dog Darkhayes: Veteran, Lvl. 41 ---Recent Promotions/demotions--- *Johnny Ironskull, Pro. Officer *Doug, Pro. Officer *Gijoshj, De. Member Currently 213 total Members Screenshot 2011-01-28 12-06-26.jpg|One of the Fortress Walls. screenshot_2011-01-28_12-07-12.jpg|The Second fortress wall. screenshot_2011-01-28_12-07-40.jpg|The Third, and final, fortress wall. screenshot_2011-01-28_12-08-12.jpg|Capt. Skull X's House screenshot_2011-01-28_12-11-32.jpg|Doc Grog's, Marines Medical Hospital ﻿Tortuga Tortuga is the Skull's Marines curren't homebase. This also means that it is their base of operations. The heart of the city is also known as the Fortress. This is where the marine's HQ, Medical Office, and GM's (Capt. Skull X) house is located. On the outskirts of Tortuga is the Marine's Training Base. This is where they practice drills. They often go out on practice missions into the Tortuga Graveyard. '''Faithful Bride(HQ)-' This is where most meetings are held. It is also the Capital Building of Skull's Marines. Many important events are held there. 'Doc Grog's(Medical Office)-' This is where all the injured marines go for healing, and urgent medical care. 'Bowdash Mansion(Capt. Skull X's House)-' This is where the GM of Skull's Marines lives Skull's Marines History The Beginning After the great captain was old enough, he decided to start is own army, to get revenge on Jolly Roger, and destroy the Royal Navy and EITC. The guild was founded on July 9th, 2009. With some of his most trusted pirates he created Skull's Marines, Robert O'Morgin, Kate Irongrin, Terry Saberbearer, and William Firedavis, were the Original Five, who helped run the guild. The Original Five were very strong pirates, but still had much to learn about the caribbean, over the long years they grew and grew, and got many more followers. The guild became so strong that they were undefeatable. They took on 3 EITC Warlords at once, and leaving the battle WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH. Capt. Skull X was a remarkable sailer. Then the dreadful event of his ship, the Renegade Cobra, sinking, during this tragic event, plotted by the EITC Black Guard, they thought they ridded the Caribbean of Skull's Marines. The Sinking... It was a bright afternoon day, the Original Five, which back then were called the Big Five, were invited to a meeting with a Co. Guild GM and officers. Little did they know that the Co. Guild was being payed to lead the Original Five into an athe Original Fiveir passage EITC Tyrannts boarded the litle Renegade Cobra, only a Frigate. The marines fought very hard, and valiantly, but eventualy the Original Five got tired, and finaly gave up. Robert O'Morgin dove and took a bullet for Capt. Skull X, and died on the spot. The Black Guard then dissable the rudder, shot down the masts, and set the Renegade Cobra on fire, leaving the Original Five to burn to death.... About a year passed since the sinkiRenegade Cobrae Marines were rounded up and hung at Fort Charles. Everyone had lost hope, and thought Skull was gone, along with the Original Five. Then on one clear skied day, on the horrizon was spotted a raft, about 20 miles off thethe Original Five Several Ships set out to go inspect the raft, coming to find that Capt. Skull X, and William Firedavis were onboard, but barely living. Many wondered how they managed to survive. They told the story of what happened, and how the other three leaders of Skull's Marines died on the ship. Skull and Will survived with an odd situation. A navy ship was passing by the wreckage of the Renegade Cobra. It was about 2 days after the attack. The ship stopped to see what they could salvage and take from the destroyed ship, when they found Skull, Will, and Terry Saberbearer. They tried to take them prisoner, but Terry refused, he put up a hard fight, but was no match for the navy soldiers, and was shot on site. As Skull and Will were sitting in the jail cell, the Captain of the ship came down and said, "Skull... I am your father...". They talked and argued for a while, and Skull's Dad tried to conivince him that pirates were bad, but he didn't listen, So his father broke them out of the jail cell, near the cost of Tortuga, and made a cover up their escape. The Second Age Once skull managed to recooperate, William Firedavis decided to leave the Marines. Skull was all alone, and had lost all of his dearest friends. He began his work on rebuilding Skull's Marines. He found a young lad by the name of John Stormpaine, and William Goldskull. Together they made the First Triumvirate. They helped rebuild Skull's Marines. The then found Queen Salt, who helped gather more troops to the cause. In an epic Jolly Invasion on Tortuga, William Goldskull was killed... A very sad day in Marine history. Sam Sailgrin rose up to take his place. They now make the Big Three. Invasions/Wars/Battles Invasion of Isla Perdida 'Leading General/Commander -' Capt. Skull X 'Head Officer-' Queen Salt 'Infantry -' *Doug *Griffin Steel *The Gamer *Night Salt Skull's Marines; Hall of Fame John Stormpaine- John Stormpaine is one of the oldest members in Skull's Marines. He is a brave, strong, courageous member. He was first found roming the islands as a lowly level 13, and within time, and trainning, along with a side dish of loyalty, he has become the CO GM of Skull's Marines. He is not one to be messed with, for he has his ways. He is an undefeatable pirate, and a great leader William O'Silver- William O'Silver was a very respectful young lad. He showed his loyalty to Skull's Marines through hard work, respecting members, and accepting responsiblity. He was the old CO GM of the guild. Once the great leader of Spartans Savvy, and CO GM of Red's Army. William O'Silver is a great man, and is currently MIA. The EITC Blackguard has captured him. Hopefully we will hear from him soon. Rockhopper- Rockhopper is a very loyal marine. He has made his way into the Hall of Fame for his courage and support of Skull's Marines. He has aided greatly throught out many wars, and has brought back lots of Important inteligence pieces. Category:Guilds